


so, a naruto kinnie and tiger furry fall in love

by midnightbutlers



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fairly Wholesome Sex, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightbutlers/pseuds/midnightbutlers
Summary: tetora and shinobu have their first time together.(happy valentines day! ♥ )
Relationships: Nagumo Tetora/Sengoku Shinobu
Kudos: 16





	so, a naruto kinnie and tiger furry fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't explicitly a valentines fic but thought id free this from the december backlog 
> 
> not tagging as underage as i think its unnecessary but this is set in "!!"

"i'm...i'm in." tetora whispered, still not quite believing the situation he was in, "are you okay?" 

he ran his hands across his boyfriend’s hips, attempting to ease away his discomfort. they’d talked at length about their first time and how they wanted to do it - their equal lack of experience had led to this, shinobu straddling tetora as the latter laid down on his bed. a true man would _never_ want to hurt their beloved so in his mind, having shinobu take full control was the best decision. 

“mhm…” shinobu’s voice was small, unsure of himself, “it...i-it feels weird but, i want to keep going de gozaru.” tetora had his doubts, but if his boyfriend was saying it then he had to believe him. “‘kay” slipped out in response as he lay patiently, waiting for shinobu to move.

shinobu was beautiful. that thought (or fact, for him) crossed his mind often whenever they were together, the ryuseitai-N leader making it a point to make sure the ninja knew that, but this position made it even more blatantly clear. he could see everything looking up at shinobu like this. golden eyes stared directly back at him, glazed over in newfound emotion; he loved moments like this where he got to see both of shinobu’s eyes, his bangs messed up enough that he could catch a glimpse of the “forbidden right eye.” 

his boyfriend’s body was a sight to behold too. whilst shinobu was vocally insecure about his height, tetora loved how short he was. whenever they made out, shinobu slotted perfectly in his lap. his height made it easy for tetora to wrap an arm around his waist whilst his other hand was preoccupied stroking both of their lengths in unison. whenever shinobu compared himself to midori or their other classmates like that, he couldn’t say he agreed at all. the ninja was the most beautiful person tetora had ever seen - he just couldn’t see it himself _yet._

"'m…'m gonna try moving now de gozaru." 

shinobu’s hands moved to tetora’s shoulders, using him as leverage to lift himself up slightly. his first movements were slow, careful as he slid back down onto tetora; the duo’s groans mixed together, feeling overwhelming for them both. shinobu pulled himself back up, confidence having picked itself up as he began to move at a quicker pace. tetora stared transfixed. with every time shinobu dropped down onto his cock, they moaned in unison. his boyfriend was so tight and hot around him, the heat enveloping his cock almost unbearable. 

"you feel _so_ good, shinobu-kun." 

"d-don't, ahh...don't say s-such embarrassing things!" he tried to frown, though it came across as more of a pout to tetora. he smiled, hands still running up and down shinobu's hips. the ninja seemed appreciative of the action, pout melting away as quickly as it came.

"sorry, sorry~" he wasn't really, "it's j-just because you're-" 

his train of thought was stopped by shinobu sinking down on his length faster than intended. the result was instant, drawing out a loud, sharp groan from tetora and a stunned moan from shinobu. he could feel himself hitting deep into shinobu, walls clenching as if his hole didn’t want to let tetora go. 

his grip on his boyfriend’s hips tightened involuntarily, “shit...shinobu-kun, it’s...y-you’re-” 

he broke off from whatever he was mumbling out when he finally locked eyes with shinobu again. his golden eyes were glazed over and unfocused. he’d fantasised about his boyfriend looking like this countless times so having it become reality only served to turn tetora on more. he held back from thrusting upwards like his body so craved to do.

the ninja’s pace grew quicker as he adjusted to the feeling of tetora’s cock pounding into his hole. his own length remained hard and untouched, bobbing up and down with the rest of his body. shinobu’s moans were gradually increasing too - with every stuttered moan and gasp, tetora could tell he was getting closer to his boyfriend’s prostate. one particular thrust downwards elicited a loud yelp from shinobu.

“hgh...t-that…” shinobu’s grip on his shoulders was beginning to waver, limbs trembling. he must’ve hit his g-spot, tetora realised. shinobu began fucking himself on tetora’s cock again, needing to feel ryusei black hit him in that spot again. trial and error - when he finally achieved it again, tetora _felt_ it all too well. the tremble that travelled throughout shinobu’s body as he moaned out hit his own dick too. 

tetora groaned. the feeling of shinobu practically quaking around him, getting off because of _him_ \- it was overwhelming him. 

he used his grip to help shinobu’s movements remain consistently fast, desperately seeking out that spot again. he knew he’d managed it the moment shinobu moaned out his name, high-pitched _”t-tetora-kun”_ sounding like music to his ears. they continued like this, tetora moaning loud as shinobu wiggled his ass on his cock experimentally, before dropping back down. he wasn’t too sure how much longer he’d be able to last and by the looks of it, shinobu looked to be in the same boat.

shinobu's movements stuttered until they came to an abrupt stop. tetora was pulled out of his own thoughts as a result, instantly concerned. "you okay?" was on the tip of his tongue until he finally got a proper look at his boyfriend. 

“tetora-kun,” he whined, “i, i-i want more de gozaru. my _mhm!_ m-my knees hurt so p-please…?”

he looked back at him through lidded eyes. small pants escaped shinobu's mouth, clearly not wanting tetora to stop or slow down any time soon. tetora was thankful, honestly. this position forced a _lot_ of self-restraint onto him; he'd never do anything against shinobu's wishes, but _man._ even the manliest of men would have trouble holding back with sengoku shinobu whining and moaning like a pornstar on top of them.

he didn’t waste another second, pulling out of shinobu and shifting their positions as carefully as he could - his brain might’ve been in full on horny mode, but wanting to ensure his beloved ninja was still comfortable. shinobu’s back hit the bed with a muted “oof” as he opened his eyes, glancing up at tetora needily.

tetora didn’t resume immediately, taking the time to truly look at his boyfriend again. he stared up at him with teary eyes, cheeks flushed and hair thoroughly messed up. the rhythmic rising of his chest, the perky nipples he'd taken his sweet time toying with earlier. he looked so vulnerable like this, testament to how much he trusted tetora to be his first. he couldn't imagine having his first with anyone else _but_ shinobu. the most beautiful boy he knew was lying beneath him, waiting and _wanting_ for him to get inside him. his mind was working at a mile a minute, so it was no surprise to him anyway that all of his thoughts slipped out in a single 3 worded sentence.

“i love you.” 

shinobu went red, seemingly resisting the urge to cover his face with his bangs or hands. maybe that’s how he would’ve acted in the early days of their relationship, back when they were fresh-faced first years. the boy laying in front of him now though didn’t do that at all. he held out his arms to tetora, responding back with a shy smile.

“i love you too.” 

that was enough for him. tetora shuffled forward, settling comfortably between shinobu’s legs and leaning down to kiss him. he loved this. he loved _him._ shinobu reciprocated equally as lovingly, wanting this just as badly as he did. he relished in the pleased hums shinobu let out, the both of them unable to resist the urge to smile into the kiss.

tetora pulled away, pressing his lips to shinobu’s forehead for a brief moment before focusing his attention onto his boyfriend’s hole again. maybe he’d gone a _little_ overboard with the lube earlier, realising just how much of it coated shinobu’s thighs, but that didn’t matter right now. 

with practiced precision, tetora thrusted himself inside shinobu, elicting a surprised gasp from the smaller boy. he buried his face in the crook of shinobu's neck. 

"t- _tetora-kun…!_ " shinobu's hands moved to tetora's back, gripping him tightly as if to make sure his boyfriend couldn't leave him. _as if i would_ , ryusei black mused to himself. they were bonded together now, and tetora didn't want to let him go. maybe if the ninja's nails were any longer, he'd have the scratch marks on his back to prove that to everyone. the tips of his fingers are all that dug into tetora's back however, nails bitten down from his boyfriend's anxious bursts. it made him smile despite himself. it was so _shinobu-like_ that he'd grown to love those little mannerisms.

"mhm, you feel so _good_ you know." he spoke through labored breath, "i'm s-so lucky. the luckiest man ever…" 

shinobu let out a desperate moan, babbling out "don't stop" as his legs instinctively wrapped around tetora's lower back, wanting him closer. 

this position was better for him, with shinobu's hips meeting tetora's thrusts most of the time. he planted a kiss to his boyfriend's neck, grateful that despite him clearly being somewhat far-gone, he was still making the effort to meet ryusei black halfway.

"i won't. i gotcha, shinobu-kun." 

"you d-" shinobu's sentence was paused abruptly, the ninja practically screaming out," _there!_ right t-there tetora-kun, please!"

the trembling of shinobu's body coupled with the sudden tightening around his cock awakened something in tetora.

"i can't hold back anymore." he whispered into shinobu's ear, voice breathy. what tetora didn't expect was his boyfriend's response, full of certainty and desperation.

"then don't."

tetora swore something inside of him snapped at that moment.

he backed up a bit before thrusting directly into shinobu. from that point, he started fucking him with strength he didn't realise he possessed. shinobu's cries were instantaneous. he'd stopped holding himself back too, shameless moaning filling the room. 

"tetoraー" his hands drifted up to tetora's shoulders, wrapping his arms around them, "i can't, i-it's so much, i can't…!"

he understood shinobu well. tetora doubted he could last much longer either. this experience was new for the both of them, and considering it was with the person they both loved...he could already feel himself cresting at the top.

"i know, i _know_ , i'm gonna... _god._ " 

he chased his own orgasm whilst trying to stay at the angle the smaller boy wanted him too. the loud broken moans and sobs shinobu let out as he pounded at his prostate spurred him on more. 

"i can't…t-tetora-kun i need to…!" 

he was so far gone. they both were. 

"i love you, shinobu-kun." 

shinobu's grip around tetora's shoulders tightened, high-pitched whines escaping his mouth.

"i l-love you tooー" he gasped, " _cumming!_ t-tetora-kun i'm cummingー!" 

and true to his word, shinobu came with a shout. his back arched as his body shook in tetora's arms; he emptied himself out on his own stomach. the tension on his own length was too much, _far_ too much for him to hold out any longer. tetora released mere seconds later, muffling his moans in the crook of shinobu’s neck. 

shinobu unravelled his legs from tetora’s body, letting his weight drop completely onto the bed with an elated sigh. tetora joined his boyfriend soon after, rolling over to lay beside ryusei yellow. he made quick disposal of the condom he’d been wearing into the bin (making a mental note to get hide it before his roommates got back) before turning back to face shinobu. the ninja looked fucked out and exhausted, but still very aware.

“that was amazing.” he was first to break the silence, smiling warily at his boyfriend, “you okay shinobu-kun?” 

shinobu returned his smile thankfully, “i’m fine de gozaru. that was...i would have to call it one of the best moments of my life.” 

he didn’t consider himself an overly emotional person by any means, but shinobu saying something so kind almost had him tearing up. instead, tetora brought a hand up to the smaller boy’s - wordlessly, their hands were laced in each other’s. _the perfect fit._

“it was one of the best for me too.” he chuckled, “y’kno, i meant what i said back there. i _really_ love you, shinobu-kun.” 

when the response wasn’t instantaneous, tetora found himself worrying. had he gone too far? shinobu had said it back but maybe, could it have been a spur of the moment situation? he was so sure he’d read the room this time though, dammit!

he chanced a look at shinobu, reassured to see his boyfriend blushing as usual again. tetora switched the hand grasped in shinobu’s, using it to lean on his side. he could get a better look at the ninja this way, after all.

“i...i love you too, de gozaru?” shinobu mimicked his actions, leaning onto his side albeit looking somewhat uncomfortable from the sudden movement. _thank goodness they didn’t have unit practice this week_ , “i apologise. this, it doesn’t feel too real de gozaru. i feel like the luckiest ninja in the world having you by my side tetora-kun.”

“oi, _i’m_ the lucky one here!” he laughed, “who’d have thought you’d return my dumbass crush on you, huh? you’re the best thing that happened to me in a while.” 

“mmm, you’re making me go red de gozaru!” the ninja smiled, letting out a yawn moments later, “sorry…’m rather…”

he understood without shinobu having to finish the sentence, unconsciously yawning too. 

"let's sleep then!" he flopped back onto his back, his boyfriend joining him, "after today, i don't think i wanna be without you." it took a real man to admit his true feelings, but shinobu made him want to spill his heart out if he could. the words came out shy, clunky even, but his sincerity remained.

"stay with me then, de gozaru." 

tetora didn't need to be asked twice. he wrapped an arm around shinobu's shoulder, pulling him into a cuddling position. the ninja buried his face into tetora's chest, humming contentedly. the ryuseitai-N's leader drifted down to shinobu's waist to keep him held tightly against him. a part of him was accutely aware the both of them were still naked. the rest of him didn't care.

"'night, shinobu-kun." he pulled the covers over the two of them.

he could feel the pleased smile pressing into his chest "goodnight tetora-kun. i love you, de gozaru."

"i love you too."

and like that, the couple drifted off into peaceful sleep.


End file.
